Frostfeather
by TheFirestargirlforever
Summary: Young ThunderClan warrior Frostfeather goes through struggles with friends and emotions.Will she be able to live through it?Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Frostheart

Prologue

The cold air was silent. A young she-cat was padding silently through her clan's territory. Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around her head to see another young she-cat step out. Realizing their was another cat there, the loner bared her teeth in a snarl, and unsheathed her long, thorn-sharp claws. Look, she-cat just leave now and I can let you leave without any scratches to remember me by. The she-cats eyes glittered with amusement as she got comfortable on the grass, with her tail tucked on her front paws. Make me, softie. Frostheart felt her neck fur bristle as the word _softie _reached her. I'll show you who's a softie! She leaped with unsheathed claws and missed the she-cat as she whipped to the side before Frostheart landed. In less than an heartbeat when she landed, she aimed a blow at the black she-cat. The black cat reared on her hind legs as thorn-sharp claws meet her right eye. Panting slightly, the black she-cat stood up finally and faced Frostheart with pure impression. The loner had a fresh scar on her right eye, that she would hold for the rest of her life. She leaped at Frostheart, and bowled her over. Thinking fast, Frostheart leaped as high and quickly as she could. She pinned the she-cat to the ground putting all her weight on all paws. The black cat just laughed and laid her head on the grass. Frostheart let her get up. Listen, unless you want a another scar leave my territory _now!_ Who's going to make me? Frostheart growled and was shocked as she heard a familiar, firm voice. We are you silly she-cat. Turning around she saw three she-cats she was never so excited to see in her life than now. The newcomers was her friend, Pinkheart,Rosethorn, and Patchedpelt. Pinkheart stood at her full height narrowing her eyes at the trespasser. You really think you can fight off _four_ cats? The loner seemed to come to common sense. With a final hiss, she turned and ran off towards ShadowClan territory. Thanks, Frostheart meowed. No problem, Pinkheart replied with a smile. The four she-cats headed back to camp and settled in their nests. Frostheart felt herself drift into sleep as Pinkheart murmured, Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Frostheart-Chapter 1

Frostheart felt a claw jab her side. She blinked open her eyes, to see Pinkheart standing over her with a friendly smile. Up for a hunting patrol, Frostheart? With a yawn Frostheart replied ,sure. Rosethorn, Pinkheart , Lionclaw , and her were chosen to do the morning border patrol. As they headed towards the ShadowClan border, Frsotheart caught a strong, nose-wrinkling scent. Her companions must have smelled it too, for Pinkheart and Rosethorn had a gleam of fierceness in their eyes. As for Lionclaw, he had unsheathed his claws and his neck fur was bristling. A cat was heading towards the ThunderClan warriors . Frostheart felt memories flood her mind from the previous night, it was the same she-cat she encountered that night._you!_ Frostheart hissed. What are you doing, still on Clan territory? What do you mean? the she-cat asked. I'm simply defending _my_ Clan's border. Frostheart was confused wasn't exactly welcome to newcomers, with their teeth and claws. Well, alright then just stay on your side of the border. For a few heartbeats the black cat's cold gaze was locked with Frostheart's easily. I'm Nightmare, by the way. Without a reply, the she-cat ran off deep into ShadowClan's territory. Let's hunt on the way back, Frostheart suggested. When they got back to camp, they have caught a reasonable amount of fresh-kill. Pinkheart caught three got a squirrel and a mouse. Lionclaw managed to catch a very plump and juicy-looking rabbit. Frostheart herself managed to catch three mice. As they dropped their catches on the pile, Lightstar gave them a nod of approval. Rosethorn settled down to chat with Pinkheart with a mouse clamped in her jaws. Frostheart grabbed a plump mouse from the pile and sat next to Pinkheart. Lionclaw joined them, not long after with a squirrel for himself. Did you guys hear at the last gathering ShadowClan's leader died? Rosethorn said. Who is ShadowClan's leader now? Lionclaw asked. I heard it's Deadclaw, or Dead_star_ now. After a relaxing, harmless conversation and meal,the cats were about to go out in the forest again. Before they did so, Lightstar let out her a loud call. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting! We are here today for a kit to be made an apprentice. Snowkit, come forward please. Do you promise to protect the warrior code, even at the cost of your life? She hesitated for a heartbeat then replied, I do. In that case, from this moment on you shall be known as Snowpaw until you earn your warrior name. Also, I wish Pinkheart to be your mentor. She has proven even at such a young age that she is ready for an apprentice. Pinkheart,I hope you will pass on all your knowledge down to this apprentice. Of course I will, Pinkheart purred. Snowpaw touched noses with Pinkheart and she followed her mentor beside the Highledge. Lightstar showed the meeting was over with a flick of her now, Pinkheart?Snowpaw asked. Tomorrow, maybe we will do some battle training. Pinkheart showed her dismissal to the apprentice with a nod. Snowpaw had her tail up high, and headed towards were the other apprentices were waiting for her. Congrats on being a mentor, Pinkheart. Thanks. Want to go out in the forest again? Sure. The two she-cats headed towards the ShadowClan border, to make sure there was nothing , Frostheart caught a strong scent. She parted her jaws to try to identify it._ShadowClan scent! And its very fresh!_ Before either of them could speak, several ShadowClan cats ran towards them, claws unsheathed. The she-cats ran back to camp as fast as their paws would carry them. They were exhausted, but Pinkheart managed to catch her breath and look at the staring ThunderClan cats. With a final gulp of air and a big effort she managed to blurt out clearly,ShadowClan is attacking our camp!


	3. Chapter 3

Frostheart(Chapter 3)

It felt only like a single heartbeat before ShadowClan cats starting pouring into the ThunderClan field was now filled with screeching, wrestling cats. The scent of blood, fear, and anger was in the air. Pinkheart and Lionclaw were fighting fiercely against The ShadowClan leader, clawed his face, while Pinkheart was on Deadstar's back biting down on his neck fur. Suddenly, there was a loud screech. Frostheart turned her head to see Snowpaw laying on the ground with blood dripping from a deep slash on her shoulder, with fear in her eyes. A black she-cat and a huge black and white tom were looming over her.

_She won't stand a chance!Frostheart thought. Snowpaw hasn't had any battle training yet! _Frostheart ran towards Snowpaw's opponents. The impact of her tackle bowled over the black she-cat and the huge black and white tom. Frostheart heard an angry-filled yowl from Pinkheart. Pinkheart slashed visicously at the black and white tom. Frostheart clawed the black she-cat before she could escape back into the battle. Frostheart felt her blood burn as she recognized the she-cat. It was the same she-cat from before! _She will regret messing with my clanmate! Frostheart thought_. She bit down on Nightmare's tail, causing the she-cat to screech. Nightmare slashed her claws aiming at Frostheart's nose. Frostheart was staggering from her bleeding nose for a few heartbeats, before getting control of herself. She slashed out her claws at Nightmare, but it seemed like the black she-cat got faster since there last encounter. Frostheart was going to slash out again, but a weight pinned her down on the ground. Her attacker was none other than Deadstar himself. She tried to get up, but Deadstar had both of his front paws on her head. I almost feel bad for you she-cat, Deadstar hissed. Your in a clan that can't even defend themselves. "ThunderClan can defend its self better than you think, you stupid tom! Frostheart hissed back.

Tell you what she-cat, Deadstar continued. I'll send you to StarClan so you won't have to die serving a foolish clan. Frostheart desperately tried to get up as Deadstar's claws raked down her back. She only had one choice if she was going to survive this battle. She prepared her hind legs, and in a heartbeat, she drived them deep into Deadstar's belly. The attack must have been deep enough, since Deadstar got off of her and flopped down on the floor. He coughed up, sometimes coughing up a little bit of blood. He struggled once more, then lied still. The black and white tom stared at his leader and yowled a cry loud enough for everybody in the camp to hear. Deadstar lost a life! Frostheart saw every ShadowClan cat there wipe their heads around to look at their leader lying on the floor. After a long moment of silence, Deadstar finally got up. ShadowClan has had enough from this battle. ShadowClan, retreat!

The ShadowClan cats left the clearing. The ThunderClan cats started to retreat to their dens. The cats who were severly wounded headed towards the Medicine cat's den. Before Frostheart could follow, A scared yowl was heard. Pinkheart was staring at Snowpaw, who was bleeding from a deep wound on her shoulder. _StarClan let Snowpaw live!_ Frostheart dug her claws into the ground._Or Me myself, will make sure her death is avenged whatever it takes._


	4. Chapter 4

"Frostfeather"-Chapter Four

Frostfeather yawned as the warm sunshine drifted inside the warriors den and forced her to wake stretched her legs then padded outside the warriors den. Good Morning! Her friend Pinkheart meowed happily as the young white furred she cat padded up to Frostfeather. Frostfeather waved her tail and purred back in greeting. Good news,Pinkheart began. Brackenfeather said Snowpaw can start training again by tomorrow, Pinkheart purred. That's great! Frostfeather purred.

Well, see you later. Pinkheart meowed padding away. Frostfeather decided she should go hunting. She padded out of camp, and headed towards the border. After a long time,she had caught 6 water picked up her catch and headed towards camp.

Suddenly,she yelped in pain as claws striked her back and dug into her was pinned to the ground. Well, well, well, look what we have here, a voice chuckled mischievously. Frostfeather eyes widened anxiously as she heard the voice. _Nightmare! _She thought as she tried to wriggle free, but the she cats grasp was too tight. Let me go! She growled. Why should I? Nightmare hissed sinking in her claws deeper in her skin. Nightmare let her go, but threw her against a tree with all her might. Frostfeather gasped heavily as a thin line of blood trickled from her mouth. Nightmare lashed her tail in a way of something like a silent signal. Several more cats with the scent of ShadowClan padded up beside Nightmare. Now what,stupid furball?! Nightmare growled. Nightmare turned to her ! Frostfeather closed her eyes as she prepared to feel pain….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,the new chapter is finally here! Im sorry I haven't been uploading lately, and the chapters are pretty short. Life has just been really busy for me lately.^^" Anyways, hope you enjoy!:)**

Frostfeather squinted her eyes shut. She expected to feel pain going through her body,but didn't feel anything. She heard a cat shriek, but to her surprise she wasn't the source of the shriek. As she opened her eyes, she saw Nightmare pinned to the ground by a huge, Broad-shouldered Black and white tom. Nightmare squirmed under the tom's grasp, but couldn't escape. The Black and white tom looked at Frostfeather. Frostfeather purred in surprise. _No other cat has patches that identical to mine, or eyes that soothing shade of amber except for.._Badgerclaw! She meowed happily. Badgerclaw purred.

How many times will I have to rescue you? Badgerclaw asked with a smile, effortlessly still having Nightmare pinned down. Frostfeather notcied that the others have left,except for one tom. He was pure black, with ice-cold eyes and one white paw. He shrieked and jumped on Badgerclaw. Badgerclaw easily threw the cat off.

Badgerclaw finally let go of Nightmare. She snarled at the two ThunderClan warriors before running off with the black tom limping fast after her.

Badgerclaw licked the blood of her face. Are you ok? He asked anxiously. Yes, I am thanks to you. Frostfeather purred. When they reached camp, they settled in their nests. I hope we never lose each other..Frostfeather whispred. Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard Badgerclaw say, me too my love...


End file.
